Past Fates for Future References
by MVCdragonsFTW
Summary: Kakashi Hatake didn't want any more people in his life, but an odd girl and her digimon change his plans. Will she become a part of his life, or will he push her away? Either way, she's taking him on a lot of crazy adventures to his chagrin. NarutoXDigimo


Hi. This is my first story, so please, don't be mean. Wow, I sound like a little kid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

What a day. He hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, and he wanted to start smashing his head against the wall.

"But I shouldn't," he muttered, "i'll lose a few IQ points, probably." And with that, he got up.

Get out of bed. Brush teeth. Don't look in mirror.

He could never do that last part of the routine. As soon as he rinsed his mouth, he stole a glance at his reflection. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome, but his unruly silver hair made him look old. The aged expression on his face didn't help, either. And to think, this person in the mirror was only fourteen! The boy also glanced at the long scar on his left eye. He sighed, being reminded of his guilt and remorse for his best friend.

"Well, Kakashi," he thought to himself, "Obito isn't the only one you're going to feel guilty for now."

Ever since Obito Uchiha's tragic death, Kakashi and Rin had started to become closer, but Kakashi still only considered the brunette as a friend. Rin didn't mind, though. She had been steadily "falling out of love" with her teammate lately. Probably because she was tired of waiting for the young jonin to love her back. But, about three months ago, Rin was sent, as the team medic, on a mission to Grass Country to capture the leader of a group of rouge ninjas that were causing trouble for the surrounding countries. Kakashi knew that mission was dangerous, but Rin was the student of the Fourth Hokage and one of the best medics he had ever seen. Two and a half weeks later, there was news that the mission was a success, but not without the cost of a few lives, including Rin's. Kakashi was told his teammate was targeted and killed when the enemy figured out she was the one healing and rehealing all of the others.

Once again, the teenager blamed himself for her death. He had the choice of going on that mission as the team captain, where he could have protected her maybe, or delivering a very important secret scroll to the Hidden Sand Village, thus promoting peace between the Fire and Wind countries. Kakashi figured the latter would help the Hidden Leaf Village and the Fire Country more, so he went with that choice. Besides, Rin was surrounded by strong jonin. But, he had underestimated the enemy's power.

From the moment he heard his friend was gone, Kakashi Hatake vowed to never let anyone new he met become closer to him than just an aquaintance. How could he be close to people if almost all of his friends, and all of his family, have left him? Kakashi was strong, but not strong or fearless enough for the possibility of something like that happening again. Well, at least he still had his sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. In walked a beautiful and busty woman with light blonde hair.

"Oh, hello, Tsunade." The man at the desk who hadn't even been sitting there a year ago smiled a smile that, when combined with his bright yellow hair, lit up the room in an instant.

"Hello, Minato," she replied. "I have something you might want to hear. There's a girl that was found just outside the village early this morning. She had horrible cuts all over her body, probably from some type of sword, and was unconsious when she was brought to the hospital. I cleaned her up as best I could, so she should be fine."

"What village is she from?"

"Nobody really knows. I don't think she came from a village though. Her clothing was so much different than anything I've ever seen. There was also a strange creature passed out on top of her. The poor thing was probably trying to guard her body with the last of it's strength. But what I do know is that the girl had a very powerful chakra signature, even though she was passed out. I could also feel some other strange power radiating from both of them."

"Interesting. You, one of the Sannin, is saying that this girl is powerful beyond our imagination?"

The slug tamer nodded.

"All right." The Hokage stood up. "I'll check her out."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Minato were walking down the hallway of the hospital when they heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Hey, I raised you from an egg. Be nice to me!"

The voices were getting gradually louder.

"Be nice?! How can I BE NICE?! We almost DIED because of you! You know why? Because you practically have NO COMMON SENSE!

A pause. Finally, in a quiet voice: "That was harsh."

By then, the pair had made it to the room that contained the individuals who owned the voices. Minato noted that the strange dog-like creature was the one yelling at what seemed to be her master, or perhaps it was the other way around, for the girl had started to sulk over in the corner by the window. The animal, however, was not through with her partner.

"Well, it's TRUE! If you could have just finished her off quickly, we wouldn't of been so vulnerable! But, Nooo, you had to mess around and waste time. We barely escaped with our lives! You absolutely HAVE to be serious in a battle or we're going to die!"

Well, these two were definitely strange looking. The animal got the Hokage's attention first. It looked like a dog. About the size of a golden retriever. However, it's coloring was remarkable. It's fur was light pink, and it had five fluffly tails that were hot pink. The ears, which were also hot pink, were in the shape of ponytails with two heart-shaped markings on each ear. It had purple stripes on it's neck, legs, and belly. And a large patch of purple on it's back with another heart, with a spiral pattern on the inside, on both sides of the patch. There was also a heart near the end of each tail. Her feet had three large claws each that looked very sharp. The dog was wearing a collar with a gold pendant that he had a haunch was important.

The girl also looked strange. She had dark brown hair that matched her eyes, except for the hot pink tips. She didn't seem to be wearing make-up, which was unusual to Minato because she looked old enough to be into cosmetics, likeall of the other girls he'd seen running around the village. Her bangs were very messy, yet she didn't move to get them out of her eyes at all. They actually seemed to be held in place by the pink and purple goggles sitting on her forehead. The rest of her hair was put up into an unruly bun with brown and pink hair sticking out everywhere. Her clothing looked like it was from a different world. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, with a star in the middle that had a heart on the inside, under a purple collared, pink longsleeve, jacket, which was unbuttoned and only went halfway down her torso. Her T-shirt was tucked into her purple pants, that were held up by a pink belt that was high on her left hip and low on her right. Her footwear looked like black dress shoes, with a one-inch heel. And to top it off, there was a strange rainbow-colored device hooked to her belt. This girl didn't look like it, but Minato could tell she was anything but ordinary.

The teenage girl noticed the two shinobi standing at the door. "Sorry you had to hear that." she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Please, allow me to properly introduce ourselves. My name's Bethany, and this is my digimon partner, Puppeelimon." The so-called 'digimon' must had cooled off, now. She layed back down on the hospital bed.

"Hello. I am Minato Namikaze. I'm the current Hokage of Konoha. And this is Tsunade. She is the medic who fixed you up."

Tsunade frowned. "A digimon?" It wasn't that she didn't trust this girl, or maybe it was, but the Sannin wasn't in the mood for introductions. She wanted to get to the bottom of this ASAP.

Bethany tried to seem unfazed by the older woman's slight rudeness. "Um, yeah. It's short for 'Digital Monster'. She's actually data from a computer that took on a physical form in this world."

"How very strange..." The Hokage rubbed his chin. He was very intrigued by this creature, but the girl was still a complete mystery.

"So, where did you come from?" Tsunade tried to bo slightly more kind in her tone of voice.

"Oh, I actually came from a different world. I can travel through different dimensions and help people when they need it. And I can even time-travel occasionally. Like now. I was in the year 2008 a couple days ago, but now I'm here, in 1996."

"And, you got into a fight earlier?" Minato was amazed that timetravelers were real, but how powerful was the girl?

"Yeah, you see, this girl was created almost 2000 years ago. She has waited for be to be born for a while, and when I came here, she attacked me to see how strong I was. I lost the battle, but she let me go. Probably because she'd have nothing to do if I died."

Bethany went on to tell them about herself. She was fourteen, she had psychic powers, she excelled in fire style ninjustu, and could control fire effortlessly. There was also a lot more she explained she could do. She also requested that no one else knew how strong she was. She liked to surprise people. She said that she would tell other people, just not now.

"So, you're a medic." The Hokage had a great idea.

"Yes, sir. Even Puppeelimon knows some medical ninjutsu."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a nice, sunny day. The memorial stone had sunlight glinting off of it.

"Well, maybe you and Rin are a couple in Heaven right now." The masked boy tried to ignore the group of giggling girls behind a distant tree.

"Oh, he's so sensitive." One whispered.

"And mysterious."

"And so strong."

"Don't forget super intelligent!"

"Well, he's definitely the HOTTEST boy ever!"

No doubt Kakashi heard that last sentence. It wasn't being whispered at all. More like shouted. Oohashi Nettairin was her name. Konoha's #1 Kakashi fangirl. She never really bothered to hide that fact. She even would follow him almost everywhere. Yet, he, being a far more superior shinobi, could always lose her. The girl was pretty, with amber eyes and lavender hair, but she was too straight forward.

Oohashi was about to walk up to her chrush, but stopped when she saw the Fourth Hokage. Trailing behind him was a girl and a very peculiar pink dog.

"Hello, Kakashi!"

"Hi, sensei." The boy kept his one uncovered eye focused on one certain name engraved on the stone.

When his former student didn't look up, Minato began to talk again. "I have someone I want you to meet. She's a highly trained medic, and I want her to go with you on high-ranking missions."

Now, Kakashi looked up.

In front of him was, in his opinion, a very pretty girl (or would be very pretty if she had cared about what she looked like) with her hand ready to shake his.

He hesitated for a moment, and then took her hand.

"Hi. I'm Bethany Heiser. Nice to meet you!" She seemed very energetic. They let go of each other's hands. She diddn't seem to blush, or act shy, or even mildly interested in him, like all of the other girls he had met for the first time. Maybe she was just trying to play it cool, but even if she was the best actress in the world (which Kakashi was pretty sure that wasn't the case), he still should have been able to pick up some sort of first impression the girl had of him. But, she just seemed happy and energetic.

He also saw out of the corner of his eye, a strange looking dog-like creature.

Bethany saw that the boy had taken notice of the digimon.

"This is my partner, Puppeelimon." She notioned to the animal. Another definition of a digimon could wait until later.

"I...see." He lied. "So, you're a medic? You don't look like a ninja at all."

Now, it was her turn to lie. "Well, I'm not really a fighter. Puppeelimon's actually the strong one (OK, that wasn't really a lie). I just heal people usually, but I do know some basic jutsu. And I'm slightly faster than most ninja."

Just then, Puppeelimon stiffened. "Bethany-sama! Do you sense that?"

They all did. It was a strange aura. Something Kakashi had never encountered. But it felt slightly like the energy coming from Puppeelimon.

"Yeah, I do. It feels like it's just a champion level though."

Just then, the rookie digimon bolted for the woods with amazing quickness.

"Puppeelimon!" Bethany shouted. "Sorry about this. I'll see you guys later." she turned her attention back to her partner. "Wait for me!" The girl ran after her digimon with Kakashi and his former sensei staring after her. Bethany quickly caught up to Puppeelimon, and they both dissappeared into the woods.

"Wow, she's weird." Kakashi couldn't think of anything else to say.

"She's definitely her own person." Minato replied.

"That animal was pretty interesting, as well." Kakashi was trying to keep the conversation short. He still had to talk to Obito some more.

"Yup. Well, I'm sure she'll tell you about Puppeelimon tomorrow. I have to get back to the office, now. Bye, Kakashi."

"Bye, Sensei. Tell Kushina and Naruto that I said 'Hi'."

"Will do." As the blonde walked away, Kakashi turned back to the memorial stone.

"I wonder why she isn't interested? Even a little curious," he thought. After all, he didn't know many teenage girls, but the ones he did know all were infatuated with him at some degree. Kakashi shook his head. "You're just being shallow. Not every girl is going to immediately be interested in you. And that's a good thing, right?" A simple question he didn't know the answer to. All Kakashi Hatake knew was that Bethany Heiser was probably the oddest girl ever born, and he was going to have to tolerate her for quite a while.


End file.
